h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 2: Episode 02: Sticky Situation
Sticky Situation is second episode of season 2 of Mako: Island of Secrets. Synopsis With Evie having a hard time adapting to her new life as a mermaid, Mimmi decides to use a shapeshifting spell from within Rita's grotto to turn Evie back to normal. The spell, however, doesn't work and, as a result, Evie is covered in a pink slime which keeps her stuck in her mermaid form. Zac hides Evie in the café's refrigeration room and then runs off to stop the spellcasting while Cam and Sirena keep Carly and the new waiter, Erik, from entering the room and seeing Evie with a tail. Plot Evie wakes up one morning and hops into the shower before work. Forgetting that she is now a mermaid, she flops to the ground after her tail appears. As she realizes she has a tail instead of legs, she has a look of disbelief. Later that morning, she calls Zac and informs him of her predicament. Zac tries to reassure Evie and says he will help her adapt to her double life in any way he can. At the Moon Pool. the three mermaids discuss what to do with Evie. Sirena wants to change Evie back to normal and Mimmi agrees with her. Ondina, however, is uninterested in helping Evie and wants to stay focused on removing Zac's powers. She only agrees to help Evie when Sirena threatens to rat her out to the mermaid council. Evie arrives at the Ocean Café for work. Cam asks her about what happened to Zac on Mako the other night but Evie is too stressed out to tell him and sends him away. When Evie reaches for a glass of juice, it moves and spills over without her touching it, indicating that she now has powers. At that moment, Mimmi walks into the café to talk to Evie about her transformation. Evie is distressed by Mimmi's presence and resents her for causing her transformation. Mimmi responds by saying she knows a spell that could turn Evie back to normal. She touches Evie to reassure her that everything will be alright and secretly uses a spell to absorb some of Evie's essence Outside, Erik, a new employee at the café, sees Ondina seated at a table waiting for Mimmi. He tries to wait on her but she rebuffs him. Erik then notices the Moon Ring on Ondina's finger and silently realizes she's a mermaid. Zac arrives at the café and angrily confronts Ondina for having the nerve to come back after everything she and Mimmi had done yesterday. After coldly telling him their going to help Evie, Ondina and Mimmi take their leave and give Zac the cold shoulder as he demands to know what Mimmi did in the cafe. He goes to check on Evie who informs him of Mimmi's plan to turn her back to normal. At Rita's grotto, Mimmi and Ondina make a bowl of pink slime. Mimmi then gives Sirena a demonstration of a powerful new spell by testing it on an apple. She suspends the pink slime in water and uses her powers on it. Pink slime magically appears on the apple, covering it and transforming it into a banana. Mimmi then reverses the spell, turning the banana back into an apple. She hopes to use the same spell on Evie to turn her back into a normal human. Mimmi suspends another slime in water and infuses it with Evie's essence. This allows Mimmi to remotely use the spell on Evie without her needing to be in the grotto. Back at the café, Mimmi's spell begins taking effect. Pink slime magically appears on Evie's body, causing her to transform into her mermaid form, much to Cam's and Zac's horror. Cam distracts the crowd while Zac drags Evie into the cafe's refrigeration room. The slime activates, turning the top half of Evie to human form. Unsure of what's happening to her, Evie pleads with Zac to do something. Zac uses his powers on Evie, but in doing so, he inadvertently interferes with Mimmi's spellcasting. This causes the bottom half of Evie to turn to human form and her top half to revert back to mermaid form. Back in the grotto, the mermaids realize that Zac has interfered with the spell. Mimmi tries casting the spell again and, this time, Evie reverts to her full mermaid form and her entire body and tail are covered in the pink slime. Sirena realizes something's wrong and hurries to the café to check on Evie. Sirena finds Evie and Zac in the cafe's refrigeration room and is shocked to see what the spell has done to Evie. She informs Zac about Mimmi's spellcasting and, upon hearing this, Zac runs off to the grotto to stop the spellcasting, leaving Sirena and Cam to look after Evie. Cam bars Carly and Erik from entering the refrigeration room while Sirena uses her power from inside the room to hold the door shut. Zac confronts Ondina and Mimmi in the grotto and orders them to stop the spellcasting. Although Mimmi considers obliging, Ondina stubbornly refuses out of spite towards Zac. Zac has no choice but to stop them by force. Using his powers, Zac causes the pink slime to erupt from its container, splashing Ondina and Mimmi and turning them into their mermaid form which also stops Mimmi from continuing to cast her spell. The mermaids give Zac a death glare as he looks down smugly at them, happy that he not only saved Evie but got back at them for all the trouble they caused. Back at the café, Carly and Erik finally forces their way past Cam and into the refrigeration room. To Cam's and Sirena's great relief, Evie had turned back into her human form with only seconds to spare. Later that evening, Evie shares a crayfish dinner with Zac, glad that her ordeal is finally over. During the twilight hours, Evie swims to the Moon Pool and rebukes Ondina and Mimmi for all the trouble they caused her. She also demands transparency from them the next time they try a spell on her and Ondina and Mimmi reluctantly agrees. Credits *Sirena - Amy Ruffle *Ondina - Isabel Durant *Mimmi - Allie Bertram *Zac Blakely - Chai Hansen *Evie McLaren - Gemma Forsyth *Erik - Alex Cubis *Cam Mitchell - Dominic Deutscher *Carly Morgan - Brooke Nichole Lee *Rob Blakely - John O'Brien *Lauren Blakely - Laura Keneally Trivia * In this episode, Mimmi is revealed to be a northern mermaid. According to Ondina, mermaids from northern pods have knowledge of some of the most powerful spells known to their kind. * The events of this episode takes place the day after Evie finds out she has transformed into a mermaid in The Seventh Cycle. Notes *Rowan Hills as David is credited, but does not appear in this episode. Gallery Ondina Users Powers.jpg Ondina and Mimmi as Mermaid.jpg Evie on Floor.png Evie with Pink Slime.jpg Sirena Using Powers in Cam.jpg Mermaids Transformation.jpg Evie as Half Mermaid.jpg Ondina and Mimmi in Grotto.jpg Zac Helping Evie.jpg Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Episodes Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets